Seme or Uke?
by KyuELF15
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Yesung jadian! Tapi... Siapa yang harus jadi 'uke' disini?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.::: Seme or Uke? :::.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**. **

**(Prolog)**

**.**

**Title : Seme or Uke?**

**Pairing : YeKyu/KyuSung**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dkk.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan author***

**.**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun, _Saranghae_. Maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?"

Kyuhyun, _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap _namja_ berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "_Ne_. Kuterima."

_Namja _berambut pirang itu, atau kita panggil saja Yesung, menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

'_Semudah itukah menaklukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun?'_ Begitulah pikirnya.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Melihat itu, Yesung langsung mengembangkan senyumannya dan hendak memeluk _namjachingu_ -baru- nya itu.

"_Ne. _Kuterima kau sebagai _uke_-ku, Yesungie _hyung_."

Dan ucapan Kyuhyun itu cukup untuk membuat Yesung membatu di tempat.

'_UKE_?!'

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan _evil smirk-_nya dalam hati.

'_Bagaimana, Yesung hyung?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahahaha, jadi Kyuhyun itu _seme_-mu Yesung _hyung_?" Kibum, teman sekaligus tetangga Yesung- tertawa puas mendengar cerita teman 'aneh'nya itu.

Yesung merengut kesal, ia menatap Kibum yang duduk di depannya tajam, "Ya, Kibummie! Aku belum selesai bercerita!" Protesnya. Ia pun menunggu sampai Kibum menghentikan tawa menyebalkannya itu.

"_Ne_, _ne_, lalu bagaimana? Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Kibum setelah tenang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku mau diper-_uke_-kan oleh _uke_ sepertinya."

Kibum mengangguk, "Aku tahu. _Namja_ 'imut' sepertinya tidak pantas untuk menjai _seme_. Tapi..." Kibum menatap penampilan Yesung sejenak, "Entahlah, mungkin Kyuhyun pantas juga untuk menjadi _seme_-mu, _hyung_." Ia menyunggingkan _killer smile_-nya.

"_Ya_! Bummie, kau membuatku merinding!"

Kibum terkekeh pelan, "Lalu? Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku membuat taruhan dengannya."

Ucapan Yesung membuat Kibum tertarik. Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung, "Taruhan? Untuk apa?"

Yesung menyunggingkan 'smirk'nya, "Untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi _seme_ atau _uke_."

"_MWOO_?"

**TBC/END?**

**Annyeong. Saya buat FF baru lagi ^^ *padahal masih banyak FF yang belum beres*. Sebenarnya, saya mau langsung post Oneshoot, tapi karena saya bingung, saya mau post 'Prolog'nya dulu. Saya bingung, FF ini bagusnya(pasnya) YeKyu/KyuSung? Mudah-mudahan FF ini cepat di publish. Rencananya FF ini akan dibuat menjadi **_**two-shoot**_** saja. Untuk FF saya yang lainnya, saya mungkin **_**hiatus**_** dulu sementara *mau persiapan UN dulu*. Maklum, saya anak kelas 9, mau masa sibuk-sibuknya-_,- Yah, do'akan saya agar mendapat nilai yang memuaskan di UN nanti yah ^^**

**RnR, **_**please**_**? **


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.::: Seme or Uke? :::.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**. **

**Title : Seme or Uke?**

**Pairing : YeKyu/KyuSung**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

_**Happy New Year!**_** *\(^^)/***

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kita mau kemana, _hyung_?"

Suara _ballad_ itu menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunanya. Yesung pun menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati _namjachingu_ tercintanya itu sedang bermain psp.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, _'Huh, jadi ia dengan enaknya menyuruhku mencari tempat kencan dan dia bermain psp begitu? Arraseo...'_

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepala besar Yesung.

"Hmm, Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World?" Usul Yesung.

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung sekilas lalu kembali bermain dengan psp-nya lagi, "Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Yesung tersenyum senang, "_Ne, Kajja_." Ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya sedikit. Menyadari itu, Ia pun merengut kesal, "Kenapa kau lebih tinggi dariku, _sih_?"

"Itu menandakan kau itu lebih cocok menjadi _uke_, _hyung_."

"_Aniya_. Tadi aku yang memilihkan tempat 'kencan' kita, dan biasanya itu adalah tugas _seme_."

"Teorimu terbalik _hyung_."

*O*O*O*O*

**Yesung POV**

Huft. Tidak mudah menjadi _namjachingu_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sifat keras kepalanya bisa-bisa membuat kepalaku meledak. Yah, Sayangnya aku mencintai _namja_ _evil_ itu.

Ya, aku sekarang memang _namjachingu_-nya, **Tapi**... dengan syarat aku harus menjadi _uke_-nya. Tidak sulit untuk menjadi _namjachingu_-nya. Tetapi **sangat sulit** untuk menjadi _seme_-nya.

Dan berhubung aku –tentu saja- tidak ingin menjadi _uke_-nya, kami membuat taruhan.

Kalian penasaran?

Kheh. Kami bertaruh, _Jika salah satu diantara kami berhasil membuatku/kyuhyun takluk dalam satu hari, maka ia berhak menjadi _seme_._

Pertaruhan yang mudah tapi sulit bukan?

**Yesung POV End**

*O*O*O*O*

"Lotte Wooorrrlldd!" Yesung merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Aish, _hyung_! Jangan begitu! Kau mempermalukan kita!" Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Yesung dengan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Yesung meringis, "_Ne, ne. Mianhae._"

"Ck. Langsung saja, kita mau naik apa dulu, _hyung_?"

Yesung membuka peta yang tadi diberikan oleh petugas ketika mereka masuk.

"Hm, kalau dari sini, wahana yang paling dekat itu... _French Revolution_." Yesung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Boleh saja."

"_Arraseo. Kajja_!"

**.**

**.**

Yesung menatap rel _French Revolution__1_ yang ada di depannya horor.

'_... Mengerikan. Kenapa jalurnya berbelok-belok begitu? Apa tidak akan menabrak tembok? Mungkin lebih baik aku mengusulkan wahana lain saja? Ah, tidak. Itu sama saja menunjukan aku ini _uke_... tapi... apa tidak berbahaya?'_

Pikiran-pikiran negatif berkelebat di kepala besar Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang membeku melihat rel _French Revolution_ di depannya sambil menyunggingkan _smirk_-nya.

"_Jja_, _hyung_. Ayo kita antri." Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Yesung.

Yesung?

Dia pasrah saja ditarik Kyuhyun. Apaboleh buat, dia tidak mau di cap penakut oleh _namjachingu_-nya itu kan?

*O*O*O*O*

"Aah, membosankan! Ayo kita cari yang lebih menantang, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun meregangkan kedua tengannya ke atas. Kheh, _French Revolution_ membosankan katanya?

"Uhuk! Tu- tunggu dulu, Kyu... Ayo kita istirahat dulu." Yesung menutup mulutnya. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk selama menaiki _French Revolution_ tadi.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat Yesung yang begitu sengsara.

'_Khuh. Kalau begini sih, mudah saja menaklukannya. Kekeke~'_

"_Kajja, hyung_. Kalau kau begini terus kujadikan _uke_-ku lho." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung sambil mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya imut.

Yesung yang mendengar kata '_uke_' langsung membulatkan mata sipitnya.

'_Uke? Hell no!'_ Batin Yesung.

**Yesung POV**

Ha! Sudah cukup aku dipermainkan olehnya! Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat keadaan terbalik...

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk wahana _Bungee Drop__2_ yang tertera di peta.

Aku merasa seperti di tindih oleh batu berbobot 1500 ton setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Bungee Drop_? Bisa-bisa aku mati...'_

"Tapi Kyu, itu kan wahana yang berada di luar?" Tanyaku, mencoba merubah pemikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Yasudah, kita tinggal keluar saja, 'kan?"

"_Mwo_? Ta-"

"_Jja_, _hyung_!" Belum selesai aku bicara, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan kananku dengan semangat. Huft, kalau begini dia seperti anak kecil saja... Kenapa _sih_ Kyuhyun menyukai wahana-wahana yang bisa memacu adrenalin...

Tunggu.

Memacu adrenalin?

"_Ne, _Kyu."

"_Ye_?"

"Kau suka wahana yang memacu adrenalin?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum manis, "_Ne_!"

Melihat senyumannya membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya. Ah, terimakasih tuhan telah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi _namjachingu_-ku.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatapku bingung.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "_Aniya_. Aku hanya ingin tahu wahana kesukaan _namjachingu_-ku ini."

Walau samar, bisa kulihat rona-rona kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya, "Kau membuatku malu, _hyung_."

Keke, _tsundere_...

Hm. Sekarang, aku sudah punya strategi untuk membuatnya takluk di hadapanku. Kekekekeke...

**Yesung POV End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

_Sunbae _yang merangkap _namjachingu_ disamping kananku ini benar-benar aneh. Kalian tahu?

Sesaat tadi air mukanya terlihat pucat, lalu sedetik kemudian menjadi cerah, dan sedetik kemudian berubah lagi menjadi pucat. Huft, apakah orang yang bergolongan darah AB itu selalu 'aneh' seperti ini?

Ah, entahlah. Lebih baik aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia tunduk kepadaku. Akan kubuat ia takluk kepadaku sambil menangis meraung-raung meminta agar menjadikannya _uke_-ku. Kekekekekke...

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, tali pengamanmu sudah terpasang erat?" Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne_, tidak perlu gugup begitu, _hyung_. Kau seperti _uke _saja..."

Posisi mereka saat ini duduk sambil digantung terbalik 90°. Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, sedangkan Kyuhyun tenang-tenang saja.

"K-Kyu, tetaplah bersamaku."

"Asal kau menjadi _uke_-ku."

"_Ani_. Aku ini _se-_"

Kalimat Yesung terputus ketika mereka tiba-tiba saja dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 38 m dengan kecepatan jatuh sekitar 90 km/jam.

"AKU _SEMEEEEEEE_!" Pekik Yesung, "WUAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Teriakan Yesung membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah semerah tomat. Hei, bayangkan _namjachingu_-mu berteriak tentang _'seme' _dan _'uke'_ keras-keras di tempat umum! Memalukan bukan?

"_Hyung_!" Tegur Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Yesung masih sibuk berteriak-teriak heboh.

*O*O*O*O*

"_Mianhae ne, _Kyuhyun-a."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Beginilah keadaan Kyuhyun sejak turun dari _Bungee Drop_.

Hey! Kalian tahu?

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Yesung turun dari _Bungee Drop_ tadi, para petugas menanyai mereka, _'Hei, kalian pacaran ya?'_ sambil tersenyum-senyum. Memalukan sekali. Dan itu terjadi karena Yesung berteriak-teriak tentang _seme-uke_ itu.

Yesung menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Batinnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia pun tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung, "_Ne, hyung_. Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Apa?"

"_Hyung_ **harus** mengikuti **semua** keinginanku, **tanpa protes**." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil ber-_smirk_ ria.

Yesung pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kekeke... bagus, rencanaku berjalan dengan mulus. Kalau begini hanya tinggal menunggu dengan sabar saja sampai ia mengatakan kata _tabu_ itu.

"_Nee, hyung_. Sekarang ayo kita main yang lain!" Seruku.

Kulihat air muka Yesung _hyung_ memucat. Kekeke~

"Main apa, Kyu?"

"Bagaimana kalau _Gyro Swing__3_?"

"... _Arraseo_..."

Hahahaha. _You are mine_ Yesungie _hyung_...

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Yesung POV**

Bagaimana ini?

Rencana yang sudah kubangun hancur sudah... Seharusnya aku tidak berteriak seperti tadi, hiks. Aahh kepalaku serasa akan meledak! Aku harus merubah rencanaku...

Hm, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memancingnya ke wahana itu ya...

**Yesung POV End**

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak ketika merasakan ada aura aneh dari sampingnya. Sontak ia pun menoleh dan mendapati _namjachingu absurd_-nya itu sedang menunduk sambil...

"... _Hyung_?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, "_Ne_?"

"Kau ngupil?"

–ngupil.

"_Ye_?" Otak besar Yesung memproses perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, Yesung pun sontak membulatkan matanya kaget, "_Mwo_? _Aniya_! Aku Cuma memegang _philtrum_-ku!" Bela Yesung.

"_Geotjimal_."

"_Aniya_! Atau kau mau _philtrum_-mu kupegang juga?"

Kyuhyun langsung melindungi _philtrum_-nya, "_Andwae_!"

Yah, salah satu kebiasaan Yesung yaitu suka memegang _philtrum_. Sepertinya kalau ia sedang berpikir, tanpa sadar jarinya langsung memegang _philtrum_-nya sendiri...

*O*O*O*O*

"Kyu –hoek." Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung kasihan. Yah, sudah 2 jam mereka berputar-putar mencari wahana yang bisa memacu _adrenalin_ mulai dari wilayah _outdoor_ sampai disini... wilayah _indoor_.

"Huft, _arraseo_... Ayo kita isi perut dulu." Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Yesung ke arah _Food Court_ yang berada di dekat mereka.

**Yesung POV**

Mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Sudah 2 jam ini Kyuhyun menarik (memaksa)ku menaiki wahana-wahana gila itu.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kananku, _'Sudah jam 17.05..._'

Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku beraksi...

"_Hyung_, jangan mengeluarkan aura aneh begitu. Kau membuat orang merinding saja."

Kyuhyun menyimpan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman kami di meja lalu menduduki kursinya.

"Aura aneh apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Rasanya aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu...

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "_Ani_. Setelah ini kita main apa, _hyung_?"

Aku tersenyum dalam hati, "_Ya_, Kyunnie. Bagaimana kalau sekarang _hyung_ yang memilih wahananya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, mungkin sedang menimbang-nimbang? Ayolah, ini kesempatanku satu-satunya...

Kulihat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Aku yang melihat itu dengan sabar menunggu hingga sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"–Boleh."

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanyaku senang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne_, sebagai tanda terimakasihku. Tapi setelah itu kita pulang, _ne_? _Eomma _-ku melarangku pulang lebih dari jam 7 malam."

"_Arraseo_. Cepat habiskan makananmu, Kyunnie."

**Yesung POV End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku dan Yesungie _hyung_ sekarang sedang berjalan menuju _Magic_ _World_. Entah wahana apa yang mau dinaiki oleh Yesung _hyung_. Dia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku.

Huft, ternyata tidak mudah menaklukan seorang manusia _absurd_ sepertinya. Dalam 2 jam tadi, aku tidak bisa membuatnya mengatakan _'aku uke'_. Padahal aku sudah merencanakan-nya matang-matang. Kukira mudah saja membuatnya mengatakan kata itu ketika sedang ketakutan. Che, hebat juga...

Mungkin harus kuundur sampai besok batas waktunya?

**Kyuhyun POV End**

*O*O*O*O*

"_Hyung_... Kau serius?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada wahana di depannya itu.

Rumah hantu, _eoh_?

Yesung mengangguk, "_Ne_, ayo kita masuk, Kyu."

"Ta- tapi _hyung_, aku tidak suka rumah hantu!"

"Kau ini _seme _atau _uke_ _sih_, Kyu?" Dalam hati Yesung tersenyum senang. Rencananya berhasil.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus masuk atau kabur.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Kalau kau menolak, kau berarti mengakui kau _uke_."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu membusungkan dadanya, "_Arraseo_, akan kutunjukan aku ini _seme_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"UGYAAA! _Hyung_! Ada yang memegang kakiku!" Kyuhyun mempererat pegangannya pada lengan Yesung.

Yesung tertawa dalam hati. _'Katanya seme tapi takut.'_

"Kyu, kau ini _seme _atau _uke_?" Tanya Yesung.

Tepat setelah Yesung bertanya, muncul sebuah tengkorak tepat dihadapan mereka.

"GYAAAA! _Ukeeeeee_!" Pekik Kyuhyun.

Yesung membatu di tempat. Antara _shock_ karena melihat hantu dan _shock_ karena ucapan Kyuhyun, "... _Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar apa yang sudah diucapkannya...

"Siapa yang _uke_, Kyu?"

"A.. aku...?" Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "_Ne_?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Yaaa! Sekarang kau resmi jadi _uke_-ku, Kyu!" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk Cuma bengong.

"Ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini, Kyunnie..." Yesung berlari sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga mereka sampai di pintu keluar.

.

.

"Aku... _uke_?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sekarang bagaikan secarik kertas berbentuk manusia yang melayang-layang ditarik Yesung.

**End**

**Omake**

"Tunggu! Tadi itu aku mengatakannya tanpa sadar!"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Walau begitu kau sudah mengatakannya dengan mulutmu."

"Tapi-"

"Tadi aku waktu di tanya olehmu _'kau ini seme atau uke'_ saat waktu menegangkan aku tetap mengatakan aku _seme_, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Mulai sekarang kau _uke_-ku, _ne_?"

"... _Ne_."

Yesung mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, "_Saranghae_."

Samar-samar, muncul rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Kyuhyun, "_Nado_."

'_Mungkin ini sudah takdirku... hiks.'_

**End (Beneran)**

Keterangan :

_French Revolution_ 1 : Merupakan wahana _Roler Coaster_ _indoor_ yang berada di Lotte World. Jalurnya berkelok-kelok dan menjelajahi hampir sebagian dalam gedung.

_Bungee Drop__2 _ : Wahana _outdoor_ yang mirip seperti _Bungee Jumping_. Bedanya, _Bungee Drop_ duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi satu tiang berbentuk kotak lalu di jatuhkan dengan mekanisme mirip _Bungee Jumping_ dari ketinggian 38 m dan kecepatan jatuhnya sekitar 90 km/jam.

_Gyro Swing__3_: Wahana yang mirip _Giant Swing_ di Trans Studio (kalau gasalah).

**.**

**Akhirnya... *regangin tangan ke atas kayak Kyu*. Bisa juga saya menyelesaikan FF ini, saudara-saudara! Haha! *Ketawa nista* Gimana? Aneh kah? Alay? Ooc? Alur kecepetan? **_**Mianhae**_**. Ternyata FF ini tidak bisa selesai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Apa endingnya terlalu maksa? tidak memuaskan? Anti-klimaks? **_**Mianhae**_**. Saya memang sedang tidak dalam **_**mood**_** melanjutkan ff ini. tapi, jika tidak dilanjutkan(paksa), pasti tidak akan selesai-selesai-_,- Oya, soal wahana Rumah Hantu di Lotte World itu saya ngarang *belum pernah ke Lotte World... **_**hiks**_*** info-info wahana yang ada di Lotte World itu saya **_**googling**_** sendiri ****. **_**Mianhae**_** buat yang milih KyuSung, tapi yang milih YeKyu lebih banyak... *bow*. Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang FF ini ****.**

**RnR, **_**please**_**?**


End file.
